Jareth's Labyrinth
by Death.is.becoming
Summary: What would happen is sarah was born a guy? Jareth deserves love too. Slash Don't like don't read. Summary slightly/hugely sucks.


**Title: Jareth's Labyrinth**

**.becoming**

**pairing:Jareth/Lucas(oc)**

**summary: Almost everyone who watched the movie felt extremely sorry for Jareth in the end, unloved and unwanted. What is sarah had been born a more compassionate and innocent boy named lucas? *Insert David Bowie smirk . . . **

**AN: Depending on the feed back I may or may not make this chapter long and less cliff-hangery. THISS IIISSSSS SLASH! If you don't like don't read, it's that simple.**

The repetition kills, destined to repeat rejection over and over. Cursed to fall in love and give them the stars, give them what they wish for. Rejection, they ask for the wrong thing and I deliver, and they hate me for it. I become a cruel monster forcing them to grow up, and grow up they do. I don't know how many loves I have had and how many I have watched grow up to loathe me to the core.

Lucas Gray stood on stage, going over his lines for the drama club's new theatrical production, The Labyrinth. He had read the book several times and knew all of the words, but somehow he still found it difficult to speak them aloud.

"Goblin king, goblin king wherever you maybe," he spoke the lines the leading lady was supposed to say, "take this child of mine far away from me!"

"Wishful thinking about annoying little baby brothers? hmmmm?" Max asked.

"Yep, I can't go to the game because I have to babysit at seven. OH SHIT! I FORGOT, I'M LATE!" Lucus yelled as he dashed off the stage and out the door.

"See ya later, white rabbit." Max called, only receiving a door slam in return. Lucas raced through the park, trying to get home. But suddenly it started to pour. Rain falling like a never ending wet curtain. By the time he got home his shoulder length auburn hair gave him the appearance of a drowning dog.

"Lucas, your late and soaking wet!" His step mother yelled. "Come inside. We go out very rarely and we ask you to babysit your darling baby brother. You should be more than willing to take care of your brother!"

"You go out every weekend. More than willing to listen to your nagging, more than willing to take care of a brother that gets more love and attention than me!"  
"You stupid melodramatic freak out!" His step mother shouted.

"I hate you, it's not fair!" Lucas shouted at his little brother. Babysitting again. Lucas slammed the door to his room and dove for the bed. He could here Toby wailing in the background. "I could have been somewhere else but no, I had to watch the brat." Lucas grumbled. 'Goodbye and good riddance,' he thought as he heard the door slam. Toby's wailing became full blown screaming ans Lucas was forced to check on the child.

"Be quiet Toby." Lucas said through clenched teeth. His words fell short of comforting the upset child.

_Is he going to say it_? "I wish... " _He's going to say it._ "I wish..." _Go on, say it. I wish..._ Lucas huffed. _I wish the goblins would come take you away right now. That's not hard, is it?_ "I wish the goblins would come and take you away... Right now!" He yelled. Suddenly the crying stopped and everything in the room went still. 'Finally.' He thought, as he was turning to leave the room. He walked into the hallway and turned out the light. There was a crash behind him. He spun around and darted back to Toby's crib. His eyes widened as he looked at the empty bassinet. "Toby." He whispered, his face shining with new found horror. With another crash the windows burst open, letting in a brilliant snowy owl. If Lucas's eyes could widen any further, they would have burst when the owl shifted. The snowy owl transformed, twisting until a tall blonde man stood in his place.

"Well, your a pretty one." He said taking a step closer.

"Your the Goblin king." Lucas gasped.

"Yes, you are a pretty one." He repeated, almost speaking to himself. Lucas blushed.

"I'm sorry, I spoke rashly, It would be terrible for my family to loose my brother."

"What's said is said. I can't take it back." This time he was mere inches from Lucas.

"Please, I wasn't aware of what would happen."

"I have to take someone with me." His hazel eyes fixed on Lucas' mouth. He watched as Lucas bit down on his lower lip.

"Take me." Lucas whispered as his cerulean eyes dropped to the floor. A toothy grin spread over the blonde's face.

"I just might do that."

Lucas groaned. _'What did I do last night?'_ (Why's the milk here? Why is Kakashi always shaking this thing? AN: HAHAHAHA! Joke that prolly no one will get) _'Dreams of blonde kings, Migraines. When did my bed get so soft?'_ Lucas tried to burrow himself deeper into the covers, only to be restrained by what felt like iron bars.

"Stop moving pet." Lucas began to struggle, as he opened his mouth to scream. However no sound managed to escape past the hand covering his mouth.

**AN: Sorry to drop off like that the giant brick wall was dropped from the sky only to land squarely in the path of my motivation. . . As I said above I will finish chapter if the reviews inspire me. Reviews will be the indestructible axes used the destroy the berlin wall of laziness that kills plot bunnies. On another side note, David bowie just screamed Flaming Seme to me. Maybe it was a combination of the smirking, spandex and eighties glam-rock, who knows.**


End file.
